Rock Band Ultimate
Rock Band Ultimate is the first in a series of Rock Band spinoffs. It was released on June 19 2012 and contains songs from both Lego Rock Band and the original Rock Band. There's 15 songs or less per list. First Steps 1: We Will Rock You - Queen 2: Summer Of '69 - Bryan Adams 3: Should I Stay Or Should I Go - The Clash 4: In Bloom - Nirvana 5: Thunder - Boys Like Girls 6: Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs 7: Roxanne - The Police 8: Swing, Swing - The All-American Rejects 9: Mississippi Queen - Mountain 10: Let's Dance - David Bowie 11: Time We Had - The Mother Hips 12: Here It Goes Again - OK Go 13: Dreaming Of You - The Coral 14: Blitzkrieg Bop - The Ramones 15: We Are The Champions - Queen Making Headlines 1: Song 2 - Blur 2: Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects 3: Wave Of Mutilation - Pixies 4: Free Fallin' - Tom Petty 5: Rockaway Beach - The Ramones 6: I Think I'm Paranoid - Garbage 7: Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings 8: Orange Crush - R.E.M. 9: Beetlebum - Blur 10: Manu Chao - Les Wampas 11: Ruby - Kaiser Chiefs 12: The Hand That Feeds - Nine Inch Nails 13: Perfekte Welle - Juli 14: Sabotage - Beastie Boys 15: So What - P!nk Rising Star 1: Tick Tick Boom - The Hives 2: Say It Ain't So - Weezer 3: Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast) - Lostprophets 4: I'm So Sick - Flyleaf 5: Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - The Police 6: Learn To Fly - Foo Fighters 7: Go With The Flow - Queens Of The Stone Age 8: Monsoon - Tokio Hotel 9: Breakout - Foo Fighters 10: The Passenger - Iggy Pop 11: Detroit Rock City - Kiss 12: Roam - The B-52s 13: Creep - Radiohead 14: Word Up - Korn 15: Don't Look Back In Anger - Oasis Rock Star 1: Girls & Boys - Good Charlotte 2: Celebrity Skin - Hole 3: Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stones 4: Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves 5: New Wave - Pleymo 6: Aliens Exist - Blink-182 7: Nightmare - Crooked X 8: Suffragette City - David Bowie 9: Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows 10: Black Hole Sun - Soundgarden 11: Crocodile Rock - Elton John 12: Main Offender - The Hives 13: Valerie - The Zutons Super Star 1: Crash - The Primitives 2: Reptilia - The Strokes 3: Dig - Incubus 4: Rock 'N Roll Star - Oasis 5: Epic - Faith No More 6: Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) - Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel 7: Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet 8: Grace - Supergrass 9: Dani California - Red Hot Chilli Peppers 10: A-Punk - Vampire Weekend 11: (Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult 12: Ride A White Swan - T. Rex 13: Stumble and Fall - Razorlight 14: Wanted Dead Or Alive - Bon Jovi Mega Star 1: Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. 2: Ballroom Blitz - Sweet 3: Hier Kommt Alex - Die Toten Hosen 4: Two Princes - Spin Doctors 5: Dead On Arrival - Fall Out Boy 6: Life Is A Highway - Rascal Flatts 7: Brainpower - Freezepop 8: I Want You Back - The Jackson 5 9: Won't Get Fooled Again - The Who 10: Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall 11: You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi 12: Tom Sawyer - Rush 13: Naïve - The Kooks Out Of This World 1: Monster - The Automatic 2: Cherub Rock - The Smashing Pumpkins 3: Real Wild Child - Everlife 4: Enter Sandman - Metallica 5: Short and Sweet - Spinal Tap 6: Highway Star - Deep Purple 7: Welcome Home - Coheed & Cambria 8: In Too Deep - Sum 41 9: Run To The Hills - Iron Maiden 10: Fire - The Jimi Hendrix Experience 11: Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas 12: Train Kept A Rollin' - Aerosmith 13: The Final Countdown - Europe Rock Band Ultimate 2 A sequel game was released on July 17 2014, featuring songs from Rock Band 2 and 3, plus 1 DLC song (See You Again). First Steps 1: Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor 2: Float On - Modest Mouse 3: Walkin' On The Sun - Smash Mouth 4: Outer Space - The Muffs 5: Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran 6: My Own Worst Enemy - Lit 7: Low Rider - War 8: Cold As Ice - Foreigner 9: One Step Closer - Linkin Park 10: So Whatcha Want - Beastie Boys 11: Rehab - Amy Winehouse 12: Today - The Smashing Pumpkins 13: Smoke On The Water - Deep Purple 14: Rebel Girl - Bikini Kill 15: Pretend We're Dead - L7 Making Headlines 1: Drain You - Nirvana 2: Lump - The Presidents Of The United States Of America 3: I Love Rock 'N Roll - Joan Jett 4: Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco 5: Get Free - The Vines 6: Just Like Heaven - The Cure 7: Werewolves Of London - Warren Zevon 8: I Was Wrong - Social Distortion 9: Mountain Song - Jane's Addiction 10: Oye Mi Amor - Mana 11: Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Tears For Fears 12: Hello There - Cheap Trick 13: Good Vibrations - The Beach Boys 14: American Woman - The Guess Who Rising Star 1: Psycho Killer - Talking Heads 2: Give It Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers 3: The Con - Tegan & Sara 4: I Wanna Be Sedated - The Ramones 5: A Jagged Gorgeous Winter - The Main Drag 6: I Can See For Miles - The Who 7: Feel The Pain - Dinosaur Jr. 8: Pump It Up - Elvis Costello 9: Kids In America - The Muffs 10: China Grove - The Doobie Brothers 11: Welcome To The Neighborhood - Libyans 12: Heart Of Glass - Blondie 13: Whip It - Devo 14: You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette 15: Centerfold - J. Geils Band Rock Star 1: PDA - Interpol 2: Hey Man Nice Shot - Filter 3: Plush - Stone Temple Pilots 4: Misery Business - Paramore 5: Shooting Star - Bad Company 6: Humanoid - Tokio Hotel 7: Livin' On A Prayer - Bon Jovi 8: One Way Or Another - Blondie 9: The Middle - Jimmy Eat World 10: Tangled Up In Blue - Bob Dylan 11: In A Big Country - Big Country 12: Supreme Girl - The Sterns 13: Aqualung - Jethro Tull Super Star 1: Down With The Sickness - Disturbed 2: 20th Century Boy - T. Rex 3: Where'd You Go? - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones 4: Foolin' - Def Leppard 5: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen 6: Pinball Wizard - The Who 7: Night Lies - Bang Camaro 8: Any Way You Want It - Journey 9: See You Again - Miley Cyrus 10: Viva La Resistance - Hypernova 11: Testify - Rage Against The Machine 12: Rock Lobster - The B-52s 13: Everlong - Foo Fighters Mega Star 1: Let There Be Rock - AC/DC 2: Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas 3: Almost Easy - Avenged Sevenfold 4: Lasso - Phoenix 5: Spoonman - Soundgarden 6: Dead End Friends - Them Crooked Vultures 7: Sister Christian - Night Ranger 8: Chop Suey! - System Of A Down 9: Here I Go Again - Whitesnake 10: Shackler's Revenge - Guns 'N Roses 11: One Armed Scissor - At The Drive-In 12: Teenage Riot - Sonic Youth 13: Lazy Eye - Silversun Pickups 14: No One Knows - Queens Of The Stone Age Out Of This World 1: Before I Forget - Slipknot 2: Radar Love - Golden Earring 3: Shoulder To The Plow - Breaking Wheel 4: Ramblin' Man - The Allman Brothers Band 5: Caught In A Mosh - Anthrax 6: Imagine - John Lennon 7: Colony Of Birchmen - Mastodon 8: Been Caught Stealing - Jane's Addiction 9: Roundabout - Yes 10: Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne 11: Visions - Abnormality 12: Bodhisattva - Steely Dan Rock Band Ultimate 3 The soundtrack to this game is a mashup of Rock Band 4 and DLC from the past, as well as one from The Beatles: Rock Band. The game was first released on September 11, 2016. First Steps 1: Caught Up In You - 38 Special 2: The Seeker - The Who 3: Attack - 30 Seconds To Mars 4: Heroes - David Bowie 5: Start A Band - Brad Paisley feat. Keith Urban 6: Arabella - Arctic Monkeys 7: I Fought The Law - The Clash 8: Superunknown - Soundgarden 9: Move Along - The All-American Rejects 10: Crushcrushcrush - Paramore 11: The One I Love - R.E.M. 12: More Than A Feeling - Boston 13: Somebody Told Me - The Killers 14: Sugar Magnolia - Grateful Dead 15: I Miss The Misery - Halestorm Making Headlines '''1: Light Up The Night - The Protomen 2: You've Got Another Thing Comin' - Judas Priest 3: Red Tandy - The Mother Hips 4: Dreamin' - Weezer 5: What's Up? - 4 Non Blondes 6: Spiders - System Of A Down 7: Crackity Jones - Pixies 8: Panama - Van Halen 9: Time Is Running Out - Papa Roach 10: Centuries - Fall Out Boy 11: Baba O'Riley - The Who 12: Fever - The Black Keys 13: That Smell - Lynyrd Skynyrd '''Rising Star 1: This Is It - Staind 2: September - Earth, Wind & Fire 3: Bad To The Bone - George Thorogood & The Destroyers 4: She's A Handsome Woman - Panic! At The Disco 5: Your Love - The Outfield 6: I'm Gone, I'm Going - Lesley Roy 7: The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones 8: Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk 9: Two Tickets To Paradise - Eddie Money 10: Have You Ever Seen The Rain? - Creedence Clearwater Revival 11: Lazaretto - Jack White 12: A Passage To Bangkok - Rush 13: Everybody's Fool - Evanescence 14: Suspicious Minds - Elvis Presley Rock Star '''1: One Week - Barenaked Ladies 2: Miracle Man - Ozzy Osbourne 3: I Am Electric - Heaven's Basement 4: Warning - Green Day 5: Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms 6: Under Cover Of Darkness - The Strokes 7: I Ran (So Far Away) - A Flock Of Seagulls 8: Footloose - Kenny Loggins 9: I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons 10: The Reflex - Duran Duran 11: Jane - Jefferson Starship 12: Sing - My Chemical Romance 13: Uptown Funk - Mark Ronsan feat. Bruno Mars '''Super Star 1: First Date - Blink-182 2: The Feast and The Famine - Foo Fighters 3: This Love - Maroon 5 4: I Got Stripes - Johnny Cash 5: Friday I'm In Love - The Cure 6: Rock and Roll, Hoochie Koo - Johnny Winter 7: Let Forever Be - The Chemical Brothers 8: V-Bomb - Dark Wheels 9: Dead Black (Heart Of Ice) - Soul Remnants 10: Rock The Casbah - The Clash 11: Sir Duke - Stevie Wonder 12: Owner Of A Lonely Heart - Yes 13: Birth In Reverse - St. Vincent Mega Star '''1: My God Is The Sun - Queens Of The Stone Age 2: All Over You - Live 3: Miss Murder - AFI 4: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz 5: Prayer - Disturbed 6: Satch Boogie - Joe Satriani 7: Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison 8: I Will Follow - U2 9: I Am A Rock - Simon & Garfunkel 10: Little White Church - Little Big Town 11: 21 Guns - Green Day 12: Toys In The Attic - Aerosmith '''Out Of This World 1: ABC - The Jackson 5 2: I Am The Walrus - The Beatles 3: High Road - Mastodon 4: Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People 5: One Big Holiday - My Morning Jacket 6: The Warrior - Scandal 7: Cry Thunder - Dragonforce 8: Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae 9: What If I Was Nothing - All That Remains 10: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace 11: I Melt With You - Modern English 12: Hail To The King - Avenged Sevenfold Rock Band Ultimate 4 A fourth game is announced for an early 2018 release and will primarily have DLC songs and Unplugged and Blitz. First Steps 1: Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day 2: Alive - Pearl Jam 3: People Are People - Depeche Mode 4: Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera 5: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) - Quiet Riot 6: Hot For Teacher - Van Halen 7: Message In A Bottle - The Police 8: Vertigo - U2 9: Adventure Of A Lifetime - Coldplay 10: Show Me The Way - Black Tide 11: Zombie - The Cranberries 12: We Are Young - fun. feat. Janelle Monae 13: Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield 14: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls 15: Get Ready 2 Rokk - Freezepop Making Headlines 1: Ziggy Stardust - David Bowie 2: Mr. Brightside - The Killers 3: Get Lucky - Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams 4: Buddy Holly - Weezer 5: 3AM - Matchbox Twenty 6: I'm Still Standing - Elton John 7: The Wicker Man - Iron Maiden 8: Lovesong - The Cure 9: I'm Yours - Jason Mraz 10: So Far Away - Avenged Sevenfold 11: Raise Your Glass - P!nk 12: Holiday In Cambodia - Dead Kennedys 13: Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd Rising Star 1: Bang A Gong (Get It On) - T. Rex 2: Cult Of Personality - Living Colour 3: Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down 4: China Cat Sunflower - Grateful Dead 5: Shine - Collective Soul 6: Our Truth - Lacuna Coil 7: Moving In Stereo - The Cars 8: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson 9: Shoot The Runner - Kasabian 10: Would? - Alice In Chains 11: Saints Of Los Angeles - Moltey Crue 12: Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd 13: Party Hard - Andrew W.K. 14: Burn - Nine Inch Nails Rock Star 1: Little Miss Lover - The Jimi Hendrix Experience 2: These Days - Foo Fighters 3: Sun Hits The Sky - Supergrass 4: Renegade - Styx 5: Bad Moon Rising - Creedence Clearwater Revival 6: This Afternoon - Nickelback 7: My Curse - Killswitch Engage 8: Funk #49 - James Gang 9: I Wanna Be Your Dog - The Stooges 10: Painkiller - Judas Priest 11: Welcome To The Black Parade - My Chemical Romance 12: Once Bitten, Twice Shy - Great White 13: Jungle Boogie - Kool & The Gang Super Star '''1: Complicated - Avril Lavigne 2: Livin' On The Edge - Aerosmith 3: Safe And Sound - Captial Cities 4: Pride and Joy - Stevie Ray Vaughan 5: I Will Possess Your Heart - Death Cab For Cutie 6: Lips Of An Angel - Hinder 7: I'm Shipping Up To Boston - Dropkick Murphys 8: The Red - Chevelle 9: Black Magic Woman - Santana 10: Bizarre Love Triangle - New Order 11: Love Rollercoaster - Ohio Players 12: Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K 13: Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand 14: Rock and Roll All Nite - Kiss '''Mega Star '''1: Hot Blooded - Foreigner 2: Tubthumping - Chumbawamba 3: The Adventures Of Rain Dance Maggie - Red Hot Chilli Peppers 4: Panic - Sublime With Rome 5: King Of Rock - Run-DMC 6: Working For The Weekend - Loverboy 7: Shut Up And Dance - Walk The Moon 8: Leave The Night On - Sam Hunt 9: Heart-Shaped Box - Nirvana 10: Clocks - Coldplay 11: Hysteria - Muse 12: Hammerhead - The Offspring 13: Who Are You - The Who '''Out Of This World 1: Hey Baby - No Doubt 2: Take Back The City - Snow Patrol 3: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy 4: B.Y.O.B. - System Of A Down 5: Treasure - Bruno Mars 6: Redneck - Lamb Of God 7: Through The Fire And Flames - Dragonforce 8: Jumper - Third Eye Blind 9: Love Hurts - Nazareth 10: What About Love - Heart 11: Make Some Noise - Beastie Boys 12: Diary Of A Madman - Ozzy Osbourne Rock Band Ultimate 5 A fifth game was greenlit and will consist of randomly selected songs. It has a late 2020 scheduled release. First Steps 1: Next To You - The Police 2: Red Barchetta - Rush 3: Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac 4: When You Were Young - The Killers 5: Sweet Leaf - Black Sabbath 6: De-Luxe - Lush 7: My Sharona - The Knack 8: The Kill - 30 Seconds To Mars 9: Alabama Getaway - Grateful Dead 10: Well Thought Out Twinkles - Silversun Pickups 11: Give It All - Rise Against 12: New Kid In School - The Donnas 13: Vasoline - Stone Temple Pilots 14: All The Small Things - Blink-182 15: Girls On Film - Duran Duran Making Headlines 1: Man In The Box - Alice In Chains 2: Sprit In The Sky - Norman Greenbaum 3: Ex-Girlfriend - No Doubt 4: DOA - Foo Fighters 5: Cool For Cats - Squeeze 6: Futures - Jimmy Eat World 7: Bad Reputation - Joan Jett 8: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons 9: Don't Do Me Like That - Tom Petty 10: Rock'n Me - Steve Miller Band 11: We Got The Beat - Go-Go's 12: Uncontrollable Urge - Devo 13: Cherry Pie - Warrant Rising Star 1: Uptown Girl - Billy Joel 2: Failure - Breaking Benjamin 3: Ex's And Oh's - Elle King 4: Come Out and Play (Keep 'Em Separated) - The Offspring 5: Super Freak - Rick James 6: Karma Police - Radiohead 7: Private Eyes - Hall & Oates 8: I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith 9: Raining Blood - Slayer 10: Kids - MGMT 11: I Want To Know What Love Is - Foreigner Rock Star 1: Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison 2: Fat Lip - Sum 41 3: Need You Tonight - INXS 4: Don't Stop (Color On The Walls) - Foster The People 5: All I Wanna Do - Sheryl Crow 6: Holiday - Green Day 7: Take On Me - a-ha 8: My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne 9: Shout - Tears For Fears 10: Face To The Floor - Chevelle 11: Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars 12: Your Betrayal - Bullet For My Valentine Super Star 1: Lonely Boy - The Black Keys 2: Why Can't We Be Friends? - Smash Mouth 3: Everybody Wants You - Billy Squier 4: Down Under - Men At Work 5: Wrong Way - Sublime 6: The Anthem - Good Charlotte 7: Do You Believe In Love - Huey Lewis and The News 8: